Prisoner of Love
by Scale Pixie
Summary: Neptune decided then and there, that she really hated Uranus.


**Title:** Prisoner of Love [1/1]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Princess Neptune [Kaiou Michiru], Princess Uranus [Tenou Haruka]  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Inspired by To my lips by Mielancholic of Deviantart. Sorry these have been so short, but they're just little scenes I've thought up!  
><strong>Warning:<strong> None.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 775

Princess Neptune lifted the hem of her dress as she looked around for any guards watching. Thankfully she seemed to be alone. She took a deep breath before she started down to the dungeons. The fourteen year old had heard that there was a prisoner down there. She had gotten a glance of the girl, and immediately fell in love. The girl had fought hard, and actually managed to give the guards a hard time, but she had seen them knock her out with a blow to the head, which seemed to have been the only way they'd ever get the girl down in the dungeons.

Neptune was curious about the new addition to the castle, it was an understandable feeling. She took in a shuddering breath as she felt the cold stone of the castle against her finger tips. Something in her told her to be alert, and she listened to it.

"Who's there?" A voice called out. It was angelic, or at least it was to Neptune. "I swear, if you don't let me-" Her voice cut off as Neptune rounded the corner. Neptune's breath was taken away as well. The girl inside the cell was beautiful. Breathtakingly. The girl didn't bow, a trait that Neptune had observed about the previous prisoners that Triton Castle had housed. Then her eyes landed on the pendant around the blonde's neck. She nodded and dipped down in a curtsey.

"Princess Uranus." Neptune had heard about Uranus. The other princess was head strong, she didn't let anything get in her way of her target. Neptune had actually heard rumors that Uranus didn't even have guards! She protected her castle herself. Which meant.. that Miranda Castle was unprotected. Neptune didn't know why that concerned her. Sure, they were meant to be allies, but they never really had any reason to be civil to each other. Neptune was right to be cautious with the other girl as she moved closer to her.

"Princess Neptune." Uranus didn't curtsey. She showed no respect for Neptune. "Why are you down here? Shouldn't you be planning for a ball or something?" The sarcasm that dripped from her voice angered Neptune.

"Calm down, Uranus. I'm only here because I was curious about whom my guards were dragging down here. Besides, you looked like you could use some first aid. While my guards are kind and caring, they don't care too much for their prisoners." She walked over to a small room that held first aid supplies. She filled up a bucket of water and grabbed a towel, feeling Uranus watch her still. She turned around and walked over to the bars of the cell. "Can I trust you not to harm me if I come in?" She asked looking into Uranus's eyes. She saw something flicker in them before the settled on a resolved gaze. Uranus nodded. Neptune smiled at her in thanks as she pulled off her pendant and held it to the lock. She put it back on quickly, and moved into the cell, closing it behind her. She turned around, and jumped, dropping the bucket of water and soaking both of their dresses as she saw Uranus directly in front of her. Uranus smirked and pinned Neptune against the bars. Neptune was frozen, both in fear and in anticipation. Uranus chuckled.

"You look cute when you're terrified." There was something in her eyes that Neptune couldn't figure out. Uranus's hands were on either side of Neptune's head.

"I'm not terrified.. You caught me off guard." She defended. Uranus shrugged and leaned forward to press her lips against Neptune's. Neptune didn't push her away, in fact she found herself responding to the kiss. Her arms moved up to wrap around Uranus's neck, pulling her closer. She bit her lip to contain her moan as Uranus moved from her mouth to Neptune's neck. She sucked at it lightly and Neptune finally couldn't contain the moan from her throat. Her head tilted back in ecstasy as Uranus kissed, sucked, and bit her neck. She finally opened her eyes as she felt Uranus move away from her and then heard the cell door close. She looked at Uranus on the other side with anger. Uranus shrugged and held up the pendant that used to be on Neptune's neck.

"Sorry Princess. You should know though, that most people will do _anything_ to get out of a situation. First lesson in captives. Uranus winked at her, then dropped the pendant on to the floor. She quickly ran out of the dungeons, leaving Neptune trapped in the cell. Neptune decided then and there, that she really hated Uranus.


End file.
